


Hold Me Close

by JezebelTheWicked



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JezebelTheWicked/pseuds/JezebelTheWicked
Summary: #ClexaWeek2017Lexa and Clarke do a stellar job of pretending the other doesn't exist; even though they're roommates. Then one stormy night changes everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, even though I'm a day late I decided to try and do Clexa Week this year. This is day 2, and the prompt was roommates. Also, I wrote this in like 3 hours so I'm sorry if it seems rushed/sloppy/shitty. All of my works are usually unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

Lexa Woods did not like people.

Well, okay. Anya, her best friend since childhood, and Lincoln she definitely liked. And her parents too. But anyone else, beyond her extremely tight-knit group, she didn’t really care for.

And then Clarke Griffin came barreling into her life. Literally.

It was a two months after Lincoln announced he wouldn’t be living with her anymore because he had met “the woman of his dreams,” a girl named Octavia. He would now be living with her, forcing Lexa to either pay all of the rent herself, or get a roommate to split the rent with.

Lexa really loved Lincoln, she did, but sometimes she wanted to strangle him. And Anya.

Thankfully for Lincoln though, he hadn’t left Lexa totally hanging, and found a suitable roommate for her if she wanted. The girl was a friend of Octavia’s, and also needed a roommate since she was basically being kicked out of Octavia’s apartment to make room for Lincoln. If there was a god, Lexa believed he hated her a lot right now.

Nevertheless, Lexa had agreed, and now her and Clarke were roommates. On the day she was supposed to move in, Clarke had kicked open the front door and stumbled right into Lexa’s arms. She had blushed bright red and apologized profusely.

“I hope I didn’t break your door,” Clarke said in a husky, worried voice. Lexa had shrugged and told her not to worry about it.  

“It’s fine, this door sucks anyway. I’m guessing you’re Clarke?”

Clarke nodded. “And you’re Lexa Woods?”

She nodded. “It’s nice to meet you, Clarke,” Lexa said formally. They shook hands and Lexa tried to ignore the shock that passed through their joined hands. She couldn’t deny the fact that Clarke was very beautiful, with long wavy blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. Her small grin tightened a warm knot in the pit of Lexa’s stomach.

“Thank you so much for this,” Clarke was saying. “I love O, but she can be very impulsive sometimes.”

Lexa blinked out of her thoughts. “W-what?”

“Octavia? Lincoln’s girlfriend? She’s one of my best friends but she’s impulsive.”

“Ah.” She nodded and tried to keep her formal facade going on. Why were her palms sweating so bad?

And then she suddenly realized what she was feeling.

After Costia, Lexa swore that she would do everything in her power to never feel like this again. Even though it was just a small crush she was developing, she knew very well that if she let her feelings take control, it would turn into more. So she knew she had to build up her wall.

“Let me show you around,” she said, letting her voice drop a touch colder and much more formal. She could see the grin slipping off Clarke’s face. Then she turned around and strode through the rest of the apartment.

***

After a while, she and Clarke settled in as roommates. Not friends, per se, the most they were were acquaintances. They were polite to each other, but they didn’t go out to bars or clubs or even to the library together. They also kept their friends separate from each other (besides Lincoln and Octavia obviously).  That part wasn’t most likely intentional, but the two made no effort to introduce their two friend groups.

Clarke caught on to Lexa’s offstandish behavior pretty quickly, and after a few days, she learned to keep her distance and spent a lot of her time either in her room or out with Raven and Octavia.

It was better this way, but it didn’t mean that Lexa liked it. She wanted Clarke so so badly, but she couldn’t have her. She swore to herself to never fall for someone else. It was a promise she made after Costia’s death.

She sighed to herself as she settled into her bed, under the covers. After a full day of classes, she was so ready to fall asleep, to desperately not think for a while…

_Crack!_ Lexa flinched as a roll of thunder started. A flash of lightning came a few seconds later, and she groaned. She _hated_ thunderstorms. So much for sleeping.

About fifteen minutes later, she heard a desperate cry of “Lexa!”

Without any second thought, she knew the cry belonged to Clarke, and that she was in trouble, or hurt or _something_. She had to save her. Lexa threw back her covers and ran to Clarke’s room.

***

Clarke couldn’t fucking sleep. Thunderstorms _sucked_. They made her incredibly afraid and she had a hard time sleeping. When she did sleep, she was plagued with nightmares.

In this nightmare, she was drowning, her body being pushed under the waves and her trying to stay afloat. Everyone around her was dead; Raven, Octavia, Wells. Even Bellamy and her parents were all floating eerily in the water, blank eyed and staring at the sky. The only person that wasn’t dead was Lexa, and she was swimming towards Clarke.

“Lexa!” she called in fear. “Help!”

Even though Lexa was swimming as hard and as fast as she could, she still seemed too far away. Clarke’s body was quickly becoming tired; her legs stopped kicking and she let her arms stop moving. She was quickly succumbing to the waves…

“Clarke! Wake up! It was just a dream!”

Clarke gasped and startled awake, breathing fast and sweating. Lexa was hovering over her worriedly, one hand clasped gently on her arm, the other stretched out as if it was going to touch her face.  

“Clarke,” Lexa murmured. “Are you okay?”

She forced herself to nod. “Yes, I was just having a nightmare. I’m sorry for waking you.”

Lexa took her hand off her arm and she tried not to look disappointed. “Don’t worry about it. I couldn’t sleep anyway.” She gestured to the storm outside. “Do you want to talk about your nightmare?”

Clarke shook her head no. Then she blushed, thankful that it was dark in her room. “Actually… can you stay with me for a while? Just until I fall asleep?”

Surprisingly, Lexa nodded and slid under the covers next to her. Clarke was pretty sure her heart was pounding by now.

“Hi,” Lexa whispered.

“Hi.”

There was a long pause. And then-

They weren’t sure who leaned in first, but suddenly they were kissing. Lexa’s mouth felt so good on hers, and they were holding hands under the blankets, and everything felt so warm and absolutely perfect.

Lexa pulled away. “Clarke I can’t do this.” Her voice sounded panicked and sad.

Clarke felt like her heart was about to burst into a million pieces. _“Why?”_

“I’m so sorry, Clarke.” Lexa swallowed, and she took a deep breath. “But I made a promise to someone I love. Her name is Costia. She died about three years ago. When she died, I made a promise to her and myself that I wouldn’t ever fall in love again so that I wouldn’t be hurt.”

Clarke narrowed her eyes. “Look, Lexa, I’m truly sorry about what happened to Costia. But if you close your heart like this, how will you ever be able to fall in love again?”  


“I don’t want to.”

“I don’t believe that. We just _kissed_. I’m not saying we have to get married tomorrow, but can’t we just get to know each other? Please? I want to know you.”

Lexa mulled over the blonde’s words. Could she do this? Set herself up for something that might not even last?

_Yes_. No matter what happened, Lexa wanted to try.

She surged forward again and kissed Clarke hard. “I want you to know you too.”

Even in the darkness, she could see the blonde’s brilliant smile. “Thank you.” They hugged, then drifted off to sleep, still holding hands.

***

It was fun, them getting to know each other. They never truly realized how much fun they had been missing out on by not communicating. Now, they did a lot together; they had a lot of time to make up for after all. They walked each other to their classes, went on coffee dates, made dinner and watched TV together. They even finally got all of their friends together and went bowling one night. It was great.

Despite that though, they still had so much to learn about each other, as girlfriends (?) and as roommates. But they were willing to try.

Lexa settled in on the couch and smiled at Clarke as she handed her a bowl of popcorn. “What movie are we watching tonight?”

“I was thinking _Aladdin_ ,” Clarke replied with a grin, that same grin that she wore when they first met.

She nodded at the movie choice, and held her arms out for Clarke to snuggle into (she was totally the little spoon). “Sounds good,” she whispered as she kissed the top of the blonde’s head.

Suddenly her phone rang. Lincoln was Facetiming her. “Hey!” she waved and Clarke smiled and got up to get a drink.

“Man I miss you,” Lincoln said, grinning. “Hey, how’s the roommate thing with Clarke going? Getting along okay?”

Lexa just smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Let me know what you think! You can also read this on my tumblr, @poisonous-lives. Also follow me on twitter (@smyleygrl) for fic updates and rants about my life. See you tomorrow (hopefully)!


End file.
